elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tel Mithryn
is a large Telvanni tower located in south east Solstheim. It serves as the home and laboratory of master Telvanni wizard, Neloth. The main tower and surrounding buildings were grown by Neloth with massive mushroom cuttings he brought from Morrowind some time before the eruption of Red Mountain. Although he grew the tower using Telvanni sorcery, his mycologist, Elynea Mothren, continues to nurture it.Dialogue with Elynea Mothren Interior Following the Levitation Act of 3E 421, levitation magic became outlawed throughout the Empire.Overheard conversation in : "He's getting older, but he can still teach a bit about Alteration. He's been teaching it since before the Levitation Act of 421."''Overheard conversation in : ''"He still teaches, though he lost his passion for it after the Levitation Act was passed. Can't say I blame him." Because all Telvanni towers required the use of levitation magic to scale their heights, a different approach was required. Tel Mithryn not being exempt, Neloth dealt with this problem by creating a magical device at the base of the tower stem. A small circular pad embedded with glowing runes acts as an elevator, channeling arcane energy from the runed plateau vertically through the hollowed out mushroom stem to a pronged focal point near the top of the tower, which is connected to the roof. This allows anyone to travel from the ground floor to the top of the tower in a mere matter of seconds. The main floor of the tower contains an assortment of arcane items, including various magical artifacts, potions, alchemical ingredients, spell tomes and other books about magic. There are also tables layered with various Dwemer artifacts and tomes about the Dwemer. Four smaller additional rooms are placed analogous to each other, forming a relatively equivalent quadrilateral consistency of rooms. These include two bedrooms, a creature testing lab containing two caged Spriggans (regular and burnt), and an enchanting room, which also includes a Staff Enchanter. The lab with the two caged Spriggans only appears after completing the quest "Healing a House." Similarly, the enchanting room can only be accessed after completing the quest "Reluctant Steward." Facilities *Staff Enchanter *Arcane Enchanter Notable items *Black Book: The Hidden Twilight – In the same room as the Staff Enchanter, on the enchanting table. Quests Main Quest *The Path of Knowledge Side quests * Azra's Staffs – Retrieve one of Azra Nightwielder's staffs. * Briarheart Necropsy – Study a Forsworn Briarheart for Neloth. * Experimental Subject – Test out a new spell for Neloth. * From the Ashes – Kill the Ash Guardian Talvas accidentally summoned. * Healing a House – Repair the withered Telvanni tower. * Heart Stones – Find a Heart Stone for Neloth. * Lost Knowledge – Find a certain Black Book for Neloth. * Old Friends – Find out who has been sending Ash Spawn to attack Tel Mithryn. * Reluctant Steward – Locate Neloth's missing steward. * Telvanni Research – Help Neloth in his research on Ash Spawn. * Wind and Sand – Retrieve a book about the Alik'r Desert for Neloth. Miscellaneous quests *A Sight for Sore Eyes – Be the test subject for Neloth's new spell. *Elynea's Ingredients – Find and deliver a rare alchemy ingredient for Elynea Mothren. Trivia *The room that houses the Staff Enchanter may re-lock itself after re-entering Tel Mithryn. Appearances * de:Tel Mithryn (Dragonborn) ru:Тель-Митрин Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Locations